Wicked Games
by ThePurplePug
Summary: "Wait!" I say to the rabbit. "I wish you would slow down!" I mumbled more to myself. And as if it understood me it stopped pulling out a pocket watch I didn't even know it had! "Oh no no no! I'm late!" It says pointing at the watch. "For a very important date! I cannot stop right here and wait! I'm late! I'm Late! I'm late!" And with that it waved and hopped away!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Flashbacks (usually at the beginning) and thoughts are italicized.

Singing is italicized and bold

Songs lyrics are just bold (coming in later chapters)

* * *

_**2003**_

_**Somewhere in the forest…**_

_Ample blue eyes surveyed their natural surroundings while stubby 6 year old legs ran as fast as they could. Away from all the chaos that couldn't be comprehended to the one place that felt most safe._

_The forest…_

_This had happened once before for a humble Brittany Pierce. When frightful shouting between her parents became too much that it shook her world of unicorns and rainbows and even her sister Bella's soothing words could not calm her. Because only recently has their arguing become this awful that it couldn't be disguised from the youngest ignorant Pierce._

_So she let her legs guide her instead of her head and here she was…_

* * *

I'm stirred from my dreams by the back door slamming closed and a body not so gracefully landing on the couch beside me. They smelled of outdoors and lavender and I immediately knew it was my sister. I kept my eyes shut.

"I know you're not asleep, your breathings changed." She states matter-of-factly

_Silence follows as I continue my charade._

_She always did think she knew everything._

"Were going into the third week of summer and you haven't left this house or spoken a word since we got here. Usually we can't get you to settle down and stop talking your nonsense."

_***SILENCE***_

_That's true, I think as she continues to wait for a response, but what I say is not nonsense._ And just like that my resolve to speak vanished.

_Ok, so maybe I was bitter. Don't get me wrong I love my dad and I loved visiting him but I had parties planned, people to see, and dance rehearsals I needed to attend back in New York and now ill miss all that. Not to mention Lord Tubbington who I missed dearly also._

"Dad grilled hamburgers for dinner, she says turning the conversation into a different direction "he told me to come get you. Not that you're probably hungry after eating a whole box of Oreos." She says with a laugh

_***SILENCE***_

_Aaaahh so I was in a sugar induced coma. Explains the vivid dream I had._

"You know what?!" She states suddenly making me recoil into the back of the couch "I'm done trying with you! You sit around mad and pouting all day and you don't even realize that you're upsetting dad!

_I am? She was right. I hadn't realized it. I didn't mean to make him sad by being a bitchy hermit._

And so I opened my eyes and sat up straight. Bright blue eyes met with clouded brown ones and I felt the hostility directed at me. I just stared for a moment.

_Aside from our physical appearance, except our eyes; she had moms and I had dads, we couldn't have been any more different. While I was friendly even-tempered like dad she was hotheaded like mom. They weren't mean people just…what's the word?… fiery. Yeah that's it. I wonder what mom and dad saw in each other. Makes me believe opposites do attract._

"So?" I hear her say coming out of my reflection.

I realize hadn't heard a thing she said. My mind tends to run away sometimes. Ok, all the time. So I just decide to say the first thing that comes to my mind. Like usual.

"You should really take a shower" I state getting up from the couch, dusting the cookie crumbs off my pants in the process. "You smell like Lord Tubbington when he comes inside from smoking."

Ok so maybe that wasn't exactly right she didn't smell like cigarettes but I didn't really feel like amending my statement so with that I turned to go outside leaving her in a state of utter confusion. I see Bella lift her arm and smell herself in my peripheral vision. I silently laugh to myself.

* * *

I find my dad outside in front of the grill just as Bella had said. His back was turned to me while he did a little dance and tapped his foot. As I got closer I realized he was singing that new Lady Gaga song. I think its called Applause.

"_**I live for the applause, applause, applause!"**_ he sang as he swayed his hips from side to side "_**I live for the applause plause live for the applause plause live for the…!"**_

The whole scene made me giggle as I continued to watch from behind him. I think its funny how I always caught him in weird jam sessions. But nothing can top when I caught him doing Gangnam Style. I will never get the image of him doing a pelvic thrust out of my head.

"_**Way that you cheer and scream for me!"**_ His voice got awkwardly high at that part. We were never the best singers me and him. _**"The applause, applause, applause!"**_

I couldn't hold back the burst of giggles that came forward and it made him soar into the air and almost knock the small grill over.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" I began to apologize but he stops me

"Its fine Britt." he forces chuckles scratching his neck "You always did catch me in awkward moments" he mumbles his eyes are downcast and his pale cheeks tint red. After a beat his eyes settle back on me and he smiles. "I'm glad your up and talking again." He states gently

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that. It wasn't fair how id been acting. Even though I am missing a bunch of parties and dance competitions that I'm pretty sure id of kick butt in but I guess ill never know huh?"

"Britt..." my dad tries

"And what about L.T.? I bet moms not feeding him right. He probably thinks I'm punishing him for joining the KKKK. Which I am still upset about. But that's not the point. And not to mention…"

"BRITTANY!" he calls "You're doing it again" he says amused

"Oh right. Sorry." I feel my cheeks turning red.

"So are you hungry for one of my world famous burgers?" He asks turning back to the forgotten grill

I thought about it for a minute smiling at the world famous part. I was hungry but being in the house for so long kind of made me stir crazy.

"Maybe later." I finally concluded "I think I'm going to go exploring out back."

When I said that he turned and looked at me. His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head. He studied me for a minute. I couldn't read his expression.

"What is it?" I finally ask "Do I have Oreo on my face or something?" I ask again rubbing around my mouth. Nope definitely no crumbs. It still took him a minute to answer though.

"No." He answers shortly turning back and putting a raw patty on the grill. He always did cook enough for a army. "Just." He says turning back around "Just be careful out there. Ok?"

"OKAY!" I say kissing his scratchy face and running off to the trees edge

"DON'T GO TO FAR AND BE BACK BEFORE SUNDOWN!" He yells to me

"I MAKE NO PROMISES!" I yell back and continue further in the woods.

* * *

**A/N:** OK so this chapter was super long but I just wanted to set some ground work.

Introduce Brittany's family and what not before I jump right into it. This is basically the same story I just added some new characters and its waaaay more organized. I'm going to see when my crazy schedule will allow me to update and I'll get back to you about that. But feel free to comment and stuff but please don't be harsh…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters used and and references made. All right to Fox,Ryan Murphy, and Lewis this is loosely, let me repeat, loosely based on the different Alice In Wonderland stories (Alice's Adventures In Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass, Disney and Tim Burton's version) Tim Burton's being my favorite. I hope you enjoy how i play with the compilation and how i incorporate the different characters. :) -Alex

**Songs:** Applause by Lady Gaga


	2. Chapter 2

_John Pierce's POV  
_

**You heard my voice I came out of the woods by choice**

**Shelter also gave their shade**

**But in the dark I have no name**

_She had done this before and found her way back in one piece just fine. Yet it still took some convincing to get Sarah to not call 9-1-1 when my search was unsuccessful and just wait it out. I never did trust the police. Some people would call me foolish but I had faith in my little girl. She had always been a secret genius no matter who said otherwise._

_She would find her way back. She had to…_

**So leave that click in my head**

**And I will remember the words that you said**

**Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart**

**But I'm sure we could see a new start**

_As seconds turn into minutes and minutes to hours I was starting to loose hope. Just as the darkness is pulling me away I find myself even more awake. I can't sleep. How could I? My heart becomes heavy with regret. I should have looked harder. I kept reminding myself that as every slow hour comes and go. I look to where my wife lay on the recliner. She broke down and cried herself to sleep after she had taken Bella to her room with a reassuring statement of her sisters impending return. I wasn't so sure anymore…_

**But hold me fast, Hold me fast**

**Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer**

* * *

After Brittany had said she was going out into the woods my stomach sinks and something in my brain triggered. Telling me, no, warning me that it's a bad idea and I should stop her. My mind goes back to that unforgettable evening. The day me and Sarah's marriage reached our breaking point. The day I thought Id never see my youngest daughter again…

I come out of my thoughts just in time to hear her ask

"What is it? Do I have Oreo on my face" as she began rubbing around her mouth

"No" I answer shortly still shaken up. "Just…just be careful, Ok?"

I was all I could offer. I knew she wasn't six anymore but I couldn't shake that uneasy feeling. She was still my little girl.

"OKAY!" She states kissing my cheek and running off with child like excitement.

"DON'T GO TOO FAR AND BE BACK BEFORE SUN DOWN!" I yell to her retreating form

"I MAKE NO PROMISES!" She yells before disappearing into the trees.

My stomach sinks even further.

* * *

_Brittany's POV  
_

The smell of pine and sound of scurrying animals was very inviting as I walk deeper through the trees. The summer sun radiates off of my pale skin. I felt amazing. Much better than the constant snow in New York. I wouldn't trade it for the world though.

"I wonder why dad had gotten so weird when I said I was coming out here. It seems perfectly safe." I say to no one in particular "No big bad wolves trying to eat me up"

I laugh at my own shenanigans. I don't doubt he's real though. He could just be in a different forest.

After walking for a few more minutes I decide to sit under a giant pine tree. The serenity soon washes over me and my mind begins to drift…

_How Doth The Little Crocodile_

_Improve his shining tail,_

_And pour the waters of the Nile_

_On every golden scale?_

_How cheerfully he seems to grin,_

_How neatly spreads his claws,_

_And welcomes little fishes in_

_With…_

My thought is interrupted by something furry quickly brushing against my leg.

"What the…" I say as I began to open my eyes squinting at the sun that settled in front of me. I look to right and see something white moving in the distance.

"Could it be the abominable snowman?" I ask myself getting to my feet, my vision beginning to focus. "No, it couldn't be its way to hot."

I began to run in the direction it went.

* * *

As I get closer to the strange white thing I'm able to make out what it is. A rather large white rabbit in a…waistcoat? I was quite adorable actually. I thought I was the only one that liked dressing up animals. Even through Tubbers protest I knew he secretly loved it. It must be someone's pet I think as I get closer. They must be worried sick.

As I continue to run I hear a small voice.

"I'm late! I'm late!" the voice says but where were did it come from?

I was the only person around was me and the only thing was the rabbit.

"Wait!" I say to the rabbit

"I wish you would slow down!" I mumble more to myself

And as if it understood it stopped and turned around pulling out a pocket watch I didn't even know it had!

"Oh no no no! I'm late! It says pointing at the watch. "For a very important date! I cannot stop right here and wait! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!

And with that it waved and hopped away!

After a moment of my hanging open in shock I continued after the talking rabbit in the silly little waistcoat.

But he was gone…just like that…

* * *

"That rabbit sure was in a hurry." I think aloud as I slowed to a walk "I wonder what he was late for."

"I wish he hadn't left so quickly" I sigh "He and L.T. could have been great friends. I could have bought them matching Halloween costumes and make them matching Christmas sweaters! They would play all day. I just hope he wouldn't get caught up in Lord Tubbington's bad habits. What could his name be? Maybe a Steven or Sir Michael…

As my minds wondering about odd little rabbit I don't see the gigantic tree roots I'm approaching. Just like that I'm sent tumbling down a rabbit hole I hadn't notice. Tubbs would have never fit.

And that's the last thought I have before I'm engulfed in darkness…

**Tripping Out **

**Spinning Around**

**I'm Underground**

**I fell down**

**Yeah, I fell down**

**I'm freaking out**

**So, where am I now?**

**Upside down**

**And I can't stop it now**

**It can't stop me now**

* * *

**A/N: Oooh Cliffhanger!**

What else happened when Brittany was gone? What will happen this time? Why was Britt's dad so nervous? What was up with that rabbit? All these good questions will be answered in time. Stay tuned folks! :)

**Songs:**

Hopeless Wanderer by Mumford & Sons

Alice by Avril Lavigne

**Poem:**

How Doth The Little Crocodile by Lewis Carol

Oh and if your wondering that last line was "With gently smiling jaws!" ;)

**_Side Note: [Brittany is 16 and her sister is 18]_**


End file.
